


Inservio

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Era, Childhood Friends, Cleaning and cooking as a love language, Extra Verse compliant, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ignis has mastered the art of repression, Ignis has some eye damage, Ignis loves Noct and it's a problem, Kind of a mash up of the original ending and Verse 2 actually, M/M, Noct is kind of oblivious, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Potentially canon compliant if you squint a little, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: Ignis had always been told that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, or, Fifteen Times Noct and Ignis Shared Breakfast- - -Ignis had been given his own room in the Citadel, in the servants' quarters. A special privilege of working for the Prince, he'd been told. They'd also warned him he had to keep it clean or they would take it away from him, so every day he made sure to make the bed and sweep the floors and put all his clothes and books away.It didn't take long to understand the privilege was also a duty. Two days after he'd shown Prince Noctis where he slept, the Prince showed up in his room, shivering from cold and fear."I had a bad dream," he whispered, and crawled into bed with Ignis.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ignis. May you find all your crops watered, your skin cleared, your depression and anxiety cured. I know you've done it for me, multiple times.
> 
> This is kind of a mash up of the original ending and Verse 2. Ignis has sustained some eye damage after wearing the Ring but it heals at least a little; I've left it open to interpretation whether he ever fully regains his eyesight or not.

Ignis had been given his own room in the Citadel, in the servants' quarters. A special privilege of working for the Prince, he'd been told. They'd also warned him he had to keep it clean or they would take it away from him, so every day he made sure to make the bed and sweep the floors and put all his clothes and books away. 

It didn't take long to understand the privilege was also a duty. Two days after he'd shown Prince Noctis where he slept, the Prince showed up in his room, shivering from cold and fear.

"I had a bad dream," he whispered, and crawled into bed with Ignis.

"Don't worry," Ignis told him. "I'll protect you," and curled around him, ready to defend him with his life. The King was counting on him. 

It didn't happen every night, especially as Noct got older. And some nights, Noct didn't want to sleep. Sometimes he just wanted to play. Other times, he wanted Ignis to read to him. Ignis didn't always know all of the words, but he did his best, inventing a story from the pictures when the words got too complicated.

Tonight, Ignis woke up to Noct tugging on his pyjama shirt. "I'm hungry," Noct told him. Ignis blinked, frowning at the alarm clock by his bed. It was too late for a midnight snack but still too early for breakfast to be ready. If he made something, Noct would ruin his appetite and it would be Ignis's fault he was too full to eat a real breakfast. And then it would be Ignis's fault if he got hungry later, before lunch.

But Noct was looking at him _now_ , his eyes wide and trusting, and Ignis couldn't say no. He was the prince, right? Ignis had to do what he said. That was his job.

So they snuck into the staff kitchen, the one Ignis had access to.

"I want cheesy macaroni," Noct whispered, very loudly. He was going to get them in trouble.

He was going to get _Ignis_ in trouble, anyway. Princes didn't get yelled at, unless it was the King doing the yelling.

"Shh!" Ignis told him. And then, "I can't make macaroni."

"You made it last time!" Noct protested, his voice only a little quieter.

"I ruined the chef's pot!" Ignis whispered, voice rising. "We got in trouble!"

Noct looked up at him, pouting. Ignis tried really hard to ignore it.

Maybe there was something here he could make, though. Ignis looked around the kitchen. There was bread on the counter and butter. And in one of the refrigerators, Ignis found some cheese and chocolate milk.

His uncle had shown him how to make a grilled cheese sandwich last week. He'd said it was an acceptable lunch, especially with tomato soup. Ignis didn't see any tomato soup, but he could probably make the grilled cheese sandwich. It had cheese in it, anyway. Maybe Noctis would like it.

Ignis hoped he would like it.

He busied himself getting all the ingredients out. Noct helped him find the pots and pans, pulling them all out and creating a big mess on the ground.

"Y-your Highness!" he protested.

"What?" Noct asked. "You can find everything now."

"I could've found them in the cupboards."

"I was just trying to help!"

Ignis put his hands on his hips, like his uncle did when he was cross. "You're making a mess."

Noct's lip quavered. "Ig-Igin-Iggy! I'm not! I'm helping!"

Ignis huffed out a breath. "Well, stop."

"You never let me do anything!" he protested.

"Because you do it wrong!"

Noct's eyes got wide. He looked like he might cry.

"I-I'm sorry," Ignis said, even though he knew he was right. "Highness, don't cry."

"I'm not," Noct sniffed, wiping at his face with an arm.

Ignis swallowed. He wanted to cry, too, but that wouldn't help anything. "Help me pick out a pan," he said instead.

Noct's eyebrows knit together, frowning over the selection on the floor. "That one," he said finally, pointing triumphantly at the biggest one.

It was very, very big. Ignis wanted to tell him it was _too_ big, but Noct might start crying again. "The big one?"

Noct nodded. "You can make a lot of food with it."

"I only need to make food for you," Ignis said.

"And you! You have to eat some, too."

It was an order, and Ignis's uncle had said orders from the nobility had to be obeyed. "If you say so."

"What are you gonna make?" Noct asked, watching Ignis try to get the pan up on the stove top.

"A grilled cheese sandwich," Ignis told him.

Noct's eyes got big. "You're gonna grill the cheese?"

Was he? "I—I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think I just grill the bread. With the cheese inside."

"You're using a pan," Noct pointed out. "Not a grill."

"I didn't name it!" Ignis protested. "That's just what it's called. It's good. You'll like it." He said it more confidently than he felt. Noct didn't actually like most things. But he liked cheese and he liked bread. "Help me with the pan."

Noct helped him get the pan on the stove, and then helped him find a chair to stand on. Ignis didn't let him help slice the cheese. He _was_ only five and a half, and five-year-olds weren't to be trusted with sharp knives. Ignis didn't let him butter the bread, either, but that was because Ignis wanted to do it himself.

Noct didn't help him put all the other pans back into the cupboard, either, but that was okay. He was a prince. And anyway, Ignis had some extra time while the bread was grilling.

The hardest part was flipping the sandwiches over. The bread on top kept trying to slide off, but Ignis finally managed to get them both over by keeping the bread in place with his hand. It only burned a little. 

It seemed to take forever. Noct kept opening up the cupboards and the refrigerator, and Ignis kept worrying he would find another mille feuille cake to eat. They'd gotten into so much trouble last time. He didn't, though. He disappeared entirely, instead, and it took Ignis a full minute to find him, tucked inside one of the cupboards.

"It's like a fort!" Noct exclaimed, grinning at him. Ignis knew that grin. It was the one that always got them into trouble. "Get inside."

"I can't!" Ignis protested. "Your sandwich will burn."

"It's taking forever," Noct complained.

"It's almost done," Ignis told him, even though he wasn't sure.

When Ignis went to check it, the bread was nice and golden brown. Ignis put the best one on a plate and handed it to Noct.

"Ew," Noct said, making a face. "I don't like crust."

Ignis kept his mouth closed and reminded himself again that Noct was a prince. He cut the crust off, being as careful as he could. "There," he said finally and handed it back.

Noct took it, looking the sandwich over for other problems. Eventually, he picked it up and took a careful bite. Ignis held his breath. Noct blinked, frowning harder, and put it back on his plate before turning to Ignis. He beamed, sudden and bright. "It's good!" he said.

"You like it?" Ignis couldn't help but ask.

Noct nodded and took another big bite, still smiling as he chewed.

Ignis took a bite himself. It _was_ good. Not as good as what his uncle made, but Ignis still ate the whole thing.

He did the dishes with Noct standing next to him. And every time Ignis looked over, Noct was still smiling to himself, happy and content from the sandwich. Ignis barely remembered to dry all the dishes and put them away before they left.

Ignis could make the prince smile. The knowledge lodged itself into his heart like a little sliver of hope and pride.


	2. II.

"Highness," Ignis said, keeping his voice quiet. He didn't want anyone to hear him. They would try to make him leave. He knew Noct was sick, really sick, but—he had to try, didn't he? Noct was _his_ responsibility. "Wake up. They brought you breakfast."

Noct didn't respond. He was in bed, sleeping, like he had been for the past two days.

"Noct," he whispered, "please wake up. Everyone misses you."

No answer.

Ignis's hands ached they were clenched so tight. "I miss you," he said finally, the words leaving his body with his breath.

Noct didn't stir.

Ignis fought back tears. He was going to be late for his meeting with his tutor, but Noct needed him.

"Ignis?" a man asked, his voice low and concerned.

Ignis whirled around. He'd been caught. By the _King_ , no less. He bowed, as deep as he could. "Your Majesty," he said, voice shaking, "I didn't mean—I just wanted t-to tell P-Prince Noctis that his breakfast would get cold if he didn't wake up."

The king smiled at him warmly, but his eyes were sad. "It's alright, Ignis. I'm glad you're here. Would you like to sit with me?"

Ignis stared at him. "Y-y-your Majesty?"

"I would appreciate the company."

Ignis nodded, movements jerky. He was really going to be late, but he couldn't say no to the King of Lucis, could he? 

"How are you?" the King asked.

Ignis swallowed hard. "I'm doing w-well, your M-Majesty," he tried, but it came out short and uncertain.

"Glad to hear it," the King said with approval. He sounded so tired. "You're very strong, Ignis. And brave. But remember there's no shame in faltering, so long as you pick yourself up again later."

Ignis tried to make sense of that.

"May I tell you a secret?"

Ignis nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I'm scared too," the king told him, "and I miss my son." He reached out, grasping Ignis's shoulder with a warm hand. "But I'm glad he has you looking out for him."

Ignis swallowed against the tears catching at his eyes. "Thank you, your Majesty," he whispered, taking care to mind his manners. "D-do you think Noctis will wake up soon?"

"I don't know, Ignis," the King said gravely. "His injuries are very serious and the doctors don't know why he's in a coma." He let out a breath, rubbing at his forehead. "I have another secret for you," he said finally. "You are not to tell anyone, understand? Not even your uncle."

Ignis nodded, wide-eyed. The King looked at him until he whispered, "I promise."

"If my son doesn't wake soon, I'm taking him away." 

Panic clutched at Ignis's throat. "You're taking him away?"

The King laughed. "Only for a little while," he said. "I'll bring him back, don't worry. He's needed here. But there are special healers outside the Wall."

"I've heard about them," Ignis said, too excited to hold his tongue. "Like the Oracle in Tenebrae."

The King's mouth quirked. "Very good, Ignis. Your uncle must be very proud of how much you're learning."

Ignis didn't know what his uncle felt. He managed a short nod, but couldn't summon any words in response.

"Noct has a very important destiny," the King told him, the words kind and certain. "No one will let him come to harm. His ancestors are looking out for him, as are you and I."

Ignis nodded, feeling a little better. He couldn't help himself, but the King had healing powers and so did the Oracle. They would take care of Noct.

"If you could give me a moment," the King said.

Ignis understood what he meant immediately. He nodded, bowed, and left.


	3. III.

"In Tenebrae, we ate tarts for breakfast," Noct announced, pushing aside the scrambled eggs.

Ignis didn't want to hear about Tenebrae ever again. It was all Noct wanted to talk about, but at least he was awake and talking to Ignis again. "Were they good?" Ignis asked reluctantly.

Noct nodded. "They had berries and whipped cream and powdered sugar on top. Luna said it was her favorite food."

Ignis took a breath, fighting the urge to yell or cry. He didn't want to hear about Lunafreya, either. Instead, he ate a forkful of scrambled eggs, trying to set a good example, even though the tarts really did sound better. "These eggs are good."

Noct made a face. "They have vegebl—veteg—veggies in them."

Ignis poked at his eggs, trying to find the vegetables. "You mean the sweet peppers?" he asked.

Noct nodded.

"These aren't vegetables," Ignis told him. It was only half a lie. "They're spices."

"Really?"

"They're good," Ignis told him, eating another bite. "And sweet."

Noct's mouth made a little _O._

Ignis kept eating, one small bite after another, until Noct finally reached over with his fork and took some off of Ignis's plate even though he had his own.

Noct chewed thoughtfully, face scrunched up. "It's okay," he decided finally.

Ignis smiled to himself, careful to keep it off his face in case Noct decided he was lying about the vegetables. "You could probably ask the kitchen to make you the tarts," he said instead as a peace offering. "I want to try one."

Noct's face lit up. "Yeah!" He pulled his plate closer, eating some more of his breakfast. "Let's play King and Oracle," he said through a mouthful of egg.

Ignis frowned. "What?"

"Luna said the King and Oracle are supposed to fight off the darkness together," Noct told him, eating another bite. "I'll be the King and you be the Oracle."

Ignis didn't want to be the Oracle. He wanted to be himself. But Noct was including him and Ignis wanted that more than anything. "What do I do?"

Noct jumped out of his chair, holding his hands up. "Heal me when I get hurt!" he shouted. "And you can summon the gods when I throw fire at the bad guys," and raced off into the next room, in search of bad guys.

"Noct!" Ignis yelled, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Wait!" and chased after him.


	4. IV.

"Iggy!" Noct shouted, running into his room.

Ignis flushed, trying to cover his chest with his arms and finish brushing his teeth at the same time. He spat the toothpaste into the sink and protested, "Noct, I'm barely dressed." He was only dressed in his sleeping pants and he hadn't even washed his face yet, let alone begun combing his hair. Not that it ever did much good. He felt quite certain he would be the laughingstock of the Citadel for the rest of his life, plagued by greasy hair and acne.

Noct barely paused. He wouldn't care if Ignis was fully clothed or completely naked. Somehow, it just made Ignis feel worse. "School's closed!"

Ignis blinked at him. "What? You're certain?"

"It snowed," Noct said, nodding. "They closed all the schools."

Ignis should have thought to check the weather last night. "Who told you?"

Noct shrugged. "Got a text from Iris. What do you want to do?"

"Give me a minute," Ignis told him, pulling out his phone. Sometimes just the public schools closed, even when Ignis's school stayed open. There were only a handful of other students with him, most of them the children of diplomats and nobility, and class was always held in the Citadel. Igins almost never got the day off.

Today was different. His teacher had to stay home with apologies. Noctis was actually correct, for once. 

Ignis grinned. They had the whole day to themselves. And—Noct had come to him, excited at the chance to spend time together. Ignis tried to ignore the flush of happiness that thought brought. He was reading too much into it, like he always did. Ignis was practically Noct's only friend at the Citadel, it didn't mean anything more than that. "Do you have any homework you need to do?"

"Seriously?" Noct groaned. "Ugh. You're so boring, Iggy."

 _See?_ he reminded himself. It didn't mean anything. Ignis was boring, a fact he'd always known about himself. "What would _you_ like to do?" His teachers always said he needed to support Noctis, more, encourage him to make his own decisions instead of just telling him the best course of action. Ignis was trying.

"I got a new video game," Noct said hopefully. "Or I bet we could convince Gladio and Iris to have a snowball fight."

The video game sounded far preferable. There was less chance of someone getting injured. On the other hand, there was a very high chance Noct would curl up against him under the covers and fall asleep. Ignis's cheeks felt warm just thinking about Noct's face that close to his—his lap. He closed his eyes, trying to force his thoughts back to the snowball fight. When he opened them again, though, Noct was watching him, eyelashes lowered.

Ignis felt a rush of shame for even thinking about such things. He could not allow Noctis any kind of access to his lap whatsoever, no matter how innocent. "I'm sure Iris would love the chance to spend time with everyone."

Noct rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing it for her," he muttered.

"It will be fun," Ignis said firmly.

Noct grinned at him and Ignis vowed then and there to make the snowball fight as fun and non-boring possible. 

"I'll text them," Noct told him, disappearing from the bathroom door. Ignis almost sagged from the sudden loss of his presence. "You'll be done soon, right?"

"Fifteen minutes," Ignis said, lifting his voice. "But we have to eat breakfast first. It's the most important meal of the day."

Noct snorted out a laugh. "Okay, Iggy," he said, but Ignis could hear the grin on his face. "If you say so. Think the kitchen'll send up anything good?"

"They will for you," Ignis told him.

"They couldn't make those tarts," Noct muttered.

"What was wrong with them?" Ignis asked, genuinely curious. Noct had never quite let the tarts go, but whether it was due to a genuine love for the dessert, a reminder of what he'd lost, or a simple, private injoke, Ignis couldn't tell. At some point, Noct had turned into a mystery, and Ignis still couldn't understand why or when it'd happened.

Noct shrugged. "Dunno. Just wasn't right."

Ignis sighed. "Very astute, Noct."

Noct gave him a _look_. "Is that your word of the day?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to learn some vocabulary, too," Ignis pointed out, a little defensively.

Noct made a face. "I learn enough from you."

All the more reason for Ignis to continue. He didn't say that, though. Instead, he said, "Do you want me to phone down for breakfast?"

"Sure, if you don't want to make it," Noct shrugged.

Well. That sounded almost like a request. Ignis hid his smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Noct thought about it "We could have Cup Noodle," he said hopefully. "If you don't want to cook."

Ignis grimaced. Noct's Shield-To-Be was a terrible influence. "I'd be happy to cook," he said. "We'll need a hearty meal if we plan to beat Gladio and Iris."

Noct grinned. "Now you're talking."

"How do you feel about pancakes and eggs?"

"Good," Noct said with satisfaction. "Are there any blueberries?"

"Let's check, shall we?" Ignis hesitated. "Er, but I need to get to my dresser, first."

Noct blinked, glancing around. "Huh?" Blinked again. "Oh," he said sheepishly, staring directly at Ignis's bare chest, "right, sorry," and moved out of the doorway, letting Ignis through. 

Ignis pulled on his shirt as fast as he could, making sure all the buttons were done up properly and hurried through his hair. It was strangely difficult with Noct loitering in the doorway, watching him get ready. 

At last he was ready. The pancakes didn't take too long to make, but Ignis wasn't sure what to do with the blueberries until Noct pulled the whipped cream out of the refrigerator. Ignis added a generous dollop to each of their stacks and drizzled some maple syrup on top, sprinkling the blueberries over the whole thing. The results was less than presentable—the syrup poured out much faster than he'd anticipated and the blueberries sank into the whipped cream, but Noct didn't seem to care. He dug in with enthusiasm, getting cream on everything and grinning the entire time.

The memory of that smile kept him warm throughout the first snowball fight. It was quite clear from the start that Iris and Gladio were more practiced. The rate at which they were able to pack the snowballs was extraordinary, and Iris's aim was as good if not better than her brother's. Even Noct had to admit they'd been beaten.

Ignis managed to hit Gladio squarely in the head at least once. It was tremendously satisfying.

"We let you off easy that time," Noct announced, already beginning the next pile of snowballs.

Ignis swallowed his objections, both to the obvious lie and to the implication there would be another round, probably in the very near future. He was being fun today. And he _had_ enjoyed the opportunity to throw things at Gladiolus.

Gladio laughed. "If you say so."

"We'll show you," Noct told him, putting an an awfully brave front. "Right, Ignis?"

"You won't even know what hit you," Ignis told them as confidently as he could.

Gladio gave them a pitying look, but Ignis managed another two headshots before Gladio changed the rules of the game. It abruptly became a contact sport, and Ignis found himself tackled to the ground with snow all over his face. 

"Hey!" Noct shouted at the same time Iris ran up and dumped a handful of snow down Gladio's shirt, giggling wildly.

"Iris!" he roared, jumping off Ignis to chase after her. 

Noct helped Ignis up, his cheeks pink from the cold, snow caught on his eyelashes. 

"Thank you," Ignis said breathlessly. 

"We'll get him next time," Noct grinned.

Ignis couldn't catch his breath, perhaps because his heart was attempting to rise up his chest out through his throat. He tried to find a safe place for his eyes. Noct's mouth was so beautiful.

Noct was looking up at him, lips curved and his hair peeking out from under his hat. Ignis desperately wanted to reach out and—Noct suddenly, abruptly, was pouring snow down the back of Ignis's shirt in utter betrayal.

"Noct!" he yelled.

Noct smirked at him and Ignis reached down to grab a handful of snow himself, grabbing hold of Noct's coat and stuffing as much of it as he could down the back. Noct squealed, delighted, and took off down the courtyard.

Ignis ran after him. "Noct! Get back here!" he shouted. 

Noct threw that smirk over his shoulder. "Make me!"

It didn't take long to catch up, the only blessing from the growth spurt that had left him such long, ungainly legs. He'd almost made it when he stumbled, tripping over nothing at all. Ignis overbalanced, reaching out to grab hold of _something_ , and only managed to take Noct down with him in a tangle of arms and legs. 

Noct sprawled on top of him, laughing too hard to speak. In one final indignity, he pulled Ignis's hat off, rubbing snow into Ignis's hair.

"Noct!" Ignis complained. 

Noct grinned triumphantly down at him, sitting atop Ignis's body as though he'd conquered a battlefield, one hand pressing Ignis firmly into the ground.

Ignis willed his body to behave itself, closing his eyes and trying to become one with the snow.

"Iggy?" Noct asked, patting his face with a frozen mitten. "You okay?"

"Fine," Ignis forced out. He couldn't—couldn't let himself get distracted. He had to be Noct's advisor. The King was counting on him, as was Noct, even if he didn't know it yet. "I'm alright," Ignis repeated and threw a pitiful handful of snow at Noct's face. Most of it settled onto Ignis, but it did the trick. Noct laughed and got off, pulling him up. They waved at Gladio and Iris, calling them in.

"Think the kitchen will make us hot cocoa?" Noct asked, bumping against him as they walked back towards the Citadel together.

It did sound very good. "If they don't, I will," Ignis promised.

Noct grinned up at him, warm enough Ignis barely noticed the cold.


	5. V.

It felt strange driving away from the gates of the Citadel to find Noctis. He'd moved only a month ago to a modern, spacious apartment located within easy walking distance of his public high school. 

It was even stranger to ride the elevator up, a box of tarts held carefully in hand. Ignis felt rather distinctly like he didn't belong here, in a building that housed the heir apparent as well as some of Insomnia's richest businessmen. 

That was the point, though. Noct had wanted to distance himself from the Citadel, and Ignis had successfully argued his point to the King and his Shield. 

Ignis missed him. But then, that had been part of the plan, too. He was to be Noct's advisor, not his best friend. His teachers always said good advisors must keep their objectivity. Ignis mostly knew what they meant. Ignis was too close to Noct. He could barely make Noct eat his vegetables or get him to go to bed on time, let alone listen to proposed policies. How could he tell the King what he would need to hear? How could he hold his ground and speak for the good of the kingdom, instead of the good of one man when all he wanted was for Noct to be happy?

It was untenable.

Even with the enforced distance, though, Ignis could still make breakfast for him. He'd gotten up early to make the tarts in the palace kitchen, borrowing precious counter space from the kitchen staff. The idea had hit him a few days earlier, when by chance he'd found himself watching an episode of Lucian Chef in line at the closest café. They'd featured a berried tart originating from Tenebrae.

Noct's tart.

Ignis knocked on the door to his apartment. Noct had given him a copy of the keys and explicit instructions to let himself in, but he'd left the Citadel in favor of privacy. It seemed disrespectful to simply walk in.

"Noctis?" he called, opening the door. Ignis worried he spent all his time sleeping, now, but when he asked about it, Noct only shrugged. It was still early in the morning; it wouldn't be completely unreasonable if he were still asleep.

Ignis tried to move as quietly as he could into the kitchen, hoping Noct wouldn't be alarmed by his presence. He set the tarts on the table, checking to make sure he hadn't tilted the box and ruined the presentation. That done, he went in search of a kettle. Noct disliked coffee, but he was fond of the sugary cappuccino mix sold at Hi-Fry. Ignis had bought a few packets of the mix for just such an occasion. 

He made himself a cup of coffee, though, adding just a little less cream than he liked, and got out the supplies for fried eggs and bacon. They should complement the tarts nicely.

The bacon was only half done when the door to Noct's bedroom opened and Noct shuffled out, rubbing at his eyes with one arm. "Ignis?"

"Good morning, Noctis," Ignis greeted him cheerfully, ignoring the little flutter in his chest. He'd only just started drinking coffee; perhaps he had overdone it. 

Noct's mouth lifted in what could almost be called smile, small and sleepy. "Hey." He blinked a few times. "You're here early."

Ignis cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps I could prepare breakfast before I drive you to the Citadel for training."

Noct shrugged. "Sounds good to me." He paused in front of the tarts on the table, leaning down to look at them. "What are these?"

Ignis cleared his throat again, the flutter in his chest becoming more insistent. "Tarts," he tried, ignoring it.

"Seriously?" Noct's face broke into a grin. "There's powdered sugar on them. This can't be healthy, Iggy."

Ignis shifted, poking at the bacon, trying to think of something to say that was properly distant. "There was a recipe," he said finally, voice cracking a little. "I thought it might be fun to try." 

Noct picked one up. "They look like the ones from Tenebrae."

Ignis's cheeks were warm. "The recipe _is_ based on the Tenebraen treat, though of course certain adjustments have been made. I doubt they'll taste like the ones you so enjoyed, but—"

Noct took a bite and Ignis broke off, letting him concentrate.

After a few seconds, Noct shook his head. "Nope." He took another bite. "Good though."

Ignis did his best not to be disappointed. It wasn't Noct's fault. The recipe _had_ mentioned the lemon peel was used to obtain "that Tenebraen tartness." It was entirely possible it had been a substitute. Perhaps a different fruit would have been a better choice. It was something to think on, at any rate.

Noct licked his fingers, reaching for another tart.

"Save some room for the bacon and eggs," Ignis warned.

Noct grinned at him, powdered sugar dusting his lips and shirt. "No promises."

Ignis sighed. 

Noct did manage a few bites of the rest of breakfast and drank his cappuccino on the way to the Citadel.


	6. VI.

Ignis knocked on the door to Noct's apartment and let himself in without waiting for an answer. It was 8:30, and Ignis knew from long experience Noct would not be up for at least another hour. He seemed to sleep more than he had at the Citadel. Still, the extra time would give Ignis the chance to do some tidying or perhaps inventory the contents of Noct's refrigerator. He might even have time to begin a load of laundry from the piles of clothes that would inevitably be scattered throughout the living room. 

To his surprise, however, the apartment was relatively clean. There was an open pizza box on the counter, a few slices still within, and an empty bottle of grape soda overturned on the ground, but considering the mess Ignis had found last week, this was a considerable improvement.

Well, well. Perhaps Noct had finally learned to pick up after himself after all. Regis would be happy to hear Noct was flourishing on his own.

Ignis began a pot of coffee, feeling quite satisfied. It was almost ready when he heard voices coming from Noct's bedroom. Plural voices. Perhaps Noct was watching a video. Or perhaps—

The door opened and Noct stumbled out. He blinked at Ignis, frowning slightly. "You're early."

"You're surprised?" A video. It must have only been a video.

Noct rubbed at his eyes, but before he could answer, another boy walked out of Noct's room. Ignis almost dropped the pot of coffee.

The boy looked familiar, a spatter of freckles running across his face, blonde hair falling in his eyes. He was still in his pyjamas, but it was the wrist band on his arm that helped Ignis place him. Prompto Argentum. Noct had mentioned him a few times and invited him over to work on a school project several weeks ago. Apparently, they had become quite close since then.

The boy didn't seem to have noticed him. "So what's the pl—" Prompto started, running a hand through his hair before spotting Ignis. He froze. "Oh, uh, hey. I-Ignis, right?"

Ignis looked at him. "Indeed. Prompto Argentum, if I'm not mistaken?"

The boy's cheeks pinkened. "You remember me?"

"How could I forget? Noctis's friend from school."

Noct yawed. "He stayed over last night."

"Another school project?"

Noct shook his head, reaching past Ignis to grab a mug. "He wanted to play the new Assassin's Creed."

"I would have been happy to pick him up," Ignis said, not sure why the words sounded so stiff. 

"Oh, no, what?" Prompto said laugh, a trifle nervously, Ignis thought. "No worries. I mean, Noct _said_ he could just call you, but I didn't want to be a bother, you know? Not when there's a bus so close."

"Noctis, what are you doing?" Ignis asked, too sharply. 

"Getting some coffee?" Noct said sullenly.

Ignis took a breath, another. Noctis knew better than to invite someone to spend time with him alone without first consulting Ignis, Gladio, or the Crownsguard. The fact Prompto hadn't wanted to bother any of them was particularly concerning. He would have to request a background check as soon as possible. "Don't be absurd," Ignis told Noct, "I'll make it." 

Prompto was staring at them. Ignis turned away, taking the mug to pour out coffee and Noct's preferred amount of cream. "Prompto, would you like a cup?"

"W-what?" Prompto stammered. "Uh, I mean, sure? I mean, yeah, definitely, but you don't have to make it for me or anything."

Noct shrugged. "He's happy to do it."

Ignis was suddenly, distinctly unhappy to help. "How do you take your coffee?" he asked instead, keeping his tone even. 

"Uh, sugar and cream? A lot. Of sugar and cream." He was talking very quickly, fingers fidgeting with the wrist band. There was something dark beneath it, the outline of—what? Perhaps the background check would have an answer. "Especially the sugar."

He would be a terrible influence on the prince. Ignis brought the coffee over, setting their respective cups in front of them. "May I remind his Highness he has a training session with his Shield this afternoon?"

Noct gave him a pointed look. "You mean Gladio?"

"Exactly." 

Noct leaned against the counter, ignoring the rest of the question. "What's for breakfast, Iggy?"

Ignis stiffened. He'd _asked_ Noct to not call him that anymore. "I had been planning to make croque madame with a salad—" Noct made a face, "—for me, though it couldn't hurt you to try a few bites, and fruit for yourself." Ignis frowned. "Though I didn't plan on feeding three this morning. I'm not sure there will be enough fruit for Master Prompto."

Prompto laughed. "Sorry, what did you say? What Prompto?"

Noct sighed again. "Just—leave it alone, Prompto. You'll only encourage him."

Ignis took a sip of his coffee, ignoring that.

"But, uh, can't wait for breakfast!" Prompto continued, still talking. "Crock pot madame, right? Sounds, uh, it sounds great!"

Ignis let out a breath, adjusting his glasses. "Croque madame," he corrected. "It's a variant on _croque monsieur_ , an Altissian breakfast dish especially favored in the southern—" Prompto was fidgeting with his coffee mug. "It's an open-faced sandwich featuring eggs, ham, and cheese," he finished, enunciating clearly. 

"Ohhh," Prompto said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Ignis opened his mouth, ready to explain what precisely made a croque madame unique before coming to his senses. Neither Prompto nor Noct would care, and Ignis didn't wish to embarrass Noctis any more than he already had, simply by showing up, unwanted and unwarranted. "Apologies," he said instead, and busied himself pulling out the pots and pans. 

Noct's budding friendship with Prompto was a good thing, Ignis told himself, adding butter and flour to the pot. Assuming, of course, that Prompto's friendship was genuine. But Noct had an unusually good sense for those offering false affections in exchange for royal favors. It seemed unthinkable he would easily fall into such a friendship with one of his classmates when he had spurned all previous offers.

Noct looked happier than he had in a long time. He was chatting animatedly with Prompto on the couch over what Ignis could only hope was a video game. Befriending someone his own age truly would be for the best. It would leave Ignis with more time to work on his duties at the Citadel, for one. And the apartment had actually seemed somewhat clean on arrival. Perhaps the added impetus of a friend staying over had been enough to push Noct into action. 

And Ignis had been trying to distance himself. There were days he wanted nothing more than for Noct to show up in his room, again, wanting help with an assignment or to complain about someone in the Council. But Noct would become king someday, well-loved by his people. He would need a good advisor, and Ignis had sworn to help him in whatever way he could. He was no Oracle, no Shield. All he had was his intelligence and Noct's trust. 

Prompto was probably already a better friend than Ignis had ever been. 

It only stung a little. He'd always known he would have no claim over Noct. This was simply another reminder.

"Breakfast should be ready shortly," he informed them, and swallowed a mouthful of coffee. It was almost hot enough to burn away the ache in his throat.


	7. VII.

Ignis could hear Noct's alarm ringing from the entryway of his apartment. He sighed, slipping out of his shoes and headed into the kitchen. Perhaps the smell of cooking bacon and a fresh pot of coffee would help lure Noctis out of his bed.

Five minutes later, with no sign of Noctis, Ignis knocked on the door to his bedroom. "Noct," he called. "Are you awake?"

A muffled groan. "Yes, Ignis," he mumbled, voice rough with sleep. 

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes," Ignis told him, voice raised so as not to get lost. "I expect you'll be dressed?"

The silence was very telling.

Ignis ignored it and went back to preparing breakfast, doing a few small chores as he waited between tasks. Noct's brief affair with tidiness had coincided rather closely to his desire to impress a new friend, and he'd swung rather rapidly back to a cluttered lifestyle. He was still Noct, after all. These days he was at least making a bare minimum of effort. It was enough.

Thirty minutes later, the bacon cooling on the plate, Noct finally shuffled out of his bedroom, his hair a mess and his shirt barely tucked in. At least he was wearing clothes instead of pyjamas. Ignis counted himself lucky.

"Good morning," Ignis greeted him cheerfully.

Noct gave him a bleary look in return. "No."

Ignis handed him the mug of coffee placed his plate of bacon and eggs on the table, complete with two slices of buttered toast. "Eat up."

Noct slumped in his chair, spending most of his time frowning at the food instead of eating it. No matter. Eventually he would wake up enough to manage a few bites.

"Are we picking Prompto up on the way to school?" Ignis asked.

Noct shook his head. "He had some kind of track meet," he said, mouth full of eggs. He swallowed it down with some coffee. "Said he had to be there by seven."

Ignis smiled. "Truly a crime against humanity," he said, shaking his head. "You should have told me, we could've gone to cheer him on."

Noct grimaced. "Not at seven in the morning," he said grimly. 

"Perhaps one in the afternoon might be more your speed," Ignis agreed.

Noct seemed to miss the pun entirely, but at least he was enthusiastic about the idea. "Yeah," he said, voice warm. "I bet he'd like that."

"Indeed." Ignis watched Noct take a bite of his bacon and smiled. Good. Ignis took a bite himself, nodding. Just a little crunch, exactly the way Noct liked it. "Graduation is right around the corner," he added, swallowing.

Noct groaned, slumping further into his chair. Ignis resisted the impulse to remind him about his posture. "I don't want to think about it."

"You've nothing to worry about," Ignis said firmly. "Your teachers all say you're doing extremely well, and a few have even praised you for pulling Prompto through history with an A."

Noct laughed, scooping another bite of eggs into his mouth. "They don't know me very well, then."

"Nonsense. You spent a considerable amount of time studying together—"

Noct put down his fork and _looked_ at him. "You pulled _both_ of us through history, Ignis."

Ignis swallowed a mouthful of coffee, patted at his mouth with a napkin. "Yes. Well. I happen to be privy to some additional information regarding Lucian history. I was happy I was able to help."

Noct snorted. "Only too happy, if you ask me."

He was smiling. "I didn't," Ignis informed him, smiling himself. "Almost ready to go?"

"Yep," Noct said. "Just a few more bites."


	8. VIII.

Ignis had slept poorly. Despite Gladio's enthusiastic praises, Ignis did not find camping to be a rewarding venture. The daemons had kept Ignis awake long after he'd lost feeling in his back, and his concerns for the future of their road trip kept him awake after even the daemons had gone to bed. 

There'd been a brief hour before dawn in which the daemons and birds seemed to be in competition, each striving to produce the most noise. Ignis had always imagined the Outlands as untamed wilderness with a fierce but quiet beauty all its own. In retrospect, it had been a terribly romantic dream. The pale light of the false dawn brought not poetry but an insistent, deafening din.

Worse, it was still too dark for Ignis to easily make out the symbols on the camp stove. All he wanted was a simple cup of coffee. It didn't seem too much to ask, and yet the bloody stove, guaranteed to be the best money could buy, refused to light. Ignis's only comfort was that the other were not awake to witness this charade.

Ignis was in something of a foul mood by the time he had a fresh cup of coffee in hand. A few sips did wonders, though, and when Gladio emerged from the tent half an hour later, Ignis had almost come to enjoy the birdsong. A herd of mesmenirs grazed peacefully in the distance with the mountains providing a glorious backdrop.

"Beautiful," Ignis murmured.

"Huh?" Gladio asked, pausing mid-warmup. He stopped, coming over to join Ignis and look at the view. After a moment of appreciative silence, he said, voice quiet for once, "Don't see that behind the Wall."

"Truly."

Prompto and Noct came out nearly an hour later in a stunning feat of wakefulness. "She's way out of my league," Prompto was saying, "but no one knows more about cars than she does. I bet she could teach me a ton."

Noct laughed. "So you want to be a car mechanic now?"

"You never know! It could be fun!"

"If you say so." Noct yawned, glancing over at Ignis and Gladio. "Morning."

"Good morning," Ignis replied cheerfully, turning to greet him properly.

"'Sup," Gladio grunted from the ground where he was doing a truly absurd number of sit ups. 

"Whoa," Prompto said, whistling. "Check out that view." He took his camera out, shutter clicking. 

Noct put a hand up, shading his eyes. "Yeah," he breathed. A pause. "Hey Ignis, what's that over there?"

Ignis looked to where he was pointing. "You're referring to those plants?"

Noct nodded.

Ignis frowned. "If I'm not mistaken, those are Leiden peppers," he said. "I had no idea they grew in the wild near here. They're used as a spice in a variety of dishes, including—"

"So we can eat them?" Noct asked, sounding surprisingly enthusiastic. He'd never taken an interest in botany, before.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Ignis told him.

Noct's face broke into a grin, as blinding as the morning sun. He turned to Prompto, conveniently providing Ignis with the time needed to recover his wits. "Last one to the pepper patch has to help load the car," he said and took off at a run.

"Hey! Noct! That's cheating!" Prompto shouted, already hot on his heels.

"Don't eat them!" Ignis called after them. They were too far away to hear. He let out a breath. "Mind the fire," he told Gladio and ran after them. 

He finally caught up just as they came to a halt in front of the small patch of peppers, hands on their knees and laughing breathlessly. 

Prompto collapsed on the ground, reaching up over his head to pluck one of the peppers from the patch. Before Ignis could stop him, he popped one in his mouth.

"Wait! Don't eat them," Ignis gasped. "Give me a moment to examine them!"

Prompto stared up at him, eyes wide and his mouth full of pepper. "What?! But you said—!"

"At no point did I instruct you to put an unknown plant into your mouth!" Ignis said, a touch too sharply. He was going to scare him. Ignis took a breath, let it out. "Let me see."

Noct reached down, picking one and handing it over. It looked identical to the ones sold in the grocery store, at least. Ignis pulled out his phone, searching for the appropriate app. There. It took no time at all to find the right plant, the fruit and leaves a match.

"I was correct," he said, " _this_ time. In the future, Prompto, please refrain from putting anything in your mouth unless it has been pre-cooked or packaged."

Prompto nodded, swallowing, eyes still wide.

"And how did it taste?" Ignis asked, unable to help himself.

"Good," Prompto said, smacking his lips together. "Not, like, super sweet, but good."

Noct turned to look at Ignis hopefully. 

Ignis felt the beginnings of a smile tug at his mouth. "I see no reason why we couldn't add them to our breakfast scramble," he suggested.

Noct grinned, his smile radiant. He seemed …lighter, almost, as though the cares and concerns of the Citadel had slipped from his shoulders, the pains from old injuries fading in the excitement of new discoveries. He was beautiful here in the early light of morning, his hair a mess and his shirt wrinkled and unkempt.

Ignis cleared his throat, trying desperately to remind himself their purpose, here. They would be on their way to Altissia soon enough. There was another kind of happiness waiting for Noct, one that had been a long time coming.

Ignis was glad for him, truly. But surely it couldn't hurt to spend one more day here. It'd been so long since he'd seen Noct's smile so bright. Ignis would go sleepless a thousand nights if it allowed Noct to hold onto this lightness just one day longer.


	9. IX.

Ignis awoke to the smell of a city on fire. Insomnia's ashes hung like a pall over their campsite, an inescapable reminder of what, precisely, they'd lost.

He suspected they had all slept fitfully at best. His body certainly put up some small token of resistance as he left the tent, stiff and sore. Ignis couldn't stay still, though, not now. He needed a fresh cup of coffee and time to plan.

He was on his second cup of coffee when Noct emerged from the tent, mouth drawn in a small, angry line. For once, he'd risen before the others. Ignis resisted the equally strong twin urges to pull Noct into a tight embrace and bow, low and deep, to his new King. Instead, he handed over a steaming mug of coffee, with just the right amount of milk. 

"Hey," Noct greeted him. He sounded tired and angry, and justifiably so. He sank down onto the cooler, shoulders hunched, knuckles white on the mug.

Ignis knew better than to ask how he was doing. The answer was obvious, regardless. "Couldn't sleep?"

Noct shook his head. "Too much smoke in the air." He drank some coffee, grimacing. "Kept dreaming I couldn't breathe."

Ignis's own chest felt too tight. "Unsurprising," he managed. "Would you mind lending me a hand?" The words were out of his mouth before he'd had time to register them. He'd hoped to help distract Noct from his grief, but he'd always coped with his problems in a different way.

Noct blinked at him. "Not really feelin' it," he said after a long, long moment. 

Ignis nodded. "As you wish. Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?"

A hesitation. "What—did you need help with?"

"Keeping the stock from burning," Ignis told him. "It needs to be stirred every so often, but I find I don't always have the time."

Noct took a slow breath. "Sounds easy enough," he said, getting up.

Ignis's chest squeezed. "Thank you, Noct," he said, doing his best to keep a level tone. "I thought perhaps I could make an old favorite of yours. Breakfast hash."

"Sounds good," Noct said, voice subdued but kind. "And the stock is for…?"

"The biscuits and gravy."

Noct's smile didn't fully reach his eyes, but he was trying. Ignis felt inordinately grateful for even that much. "Now you're talking."

Ignis did his best to keep up a low chatter of conversation as they worked. It was far more difficult than Prompto made it look, but Noct seemed to appreciate the effort. His shoulders slowly loosened and Ignis even managed to out a laugh. 

It wasn't much, but it was enough. They may have lost their home, but at least they still had each other.


	10. X.

Ignis awoke long before any of the others rolled out of the tent. He found himself enjoying these mornings of peace and quiet, the sole witness to the slow rise of the sun as it made its way over the horizon. This morning, he'd woken to the distant cry of seagulls and the steady rush of waves beating against the rocky shore.

He suspected it would be awhile before the others crawled out of bed today. Noctis had led them across the sea coast last night, excited by the possibility of new foods and photo ops. He'd unfortunately found a new fishing spot late in the day, and they'd all stayed up quite late. Prompto insisted on taking a photo of Noct's prize catches, while Gladio and Ignis cleaned and deboned the fish. 

Their dinner had been spectacular. There was very little that could beat the taste of freshly caught, freshly prepared seafood, and Ignis had relished every bite.

On mornings like these, Ignis kept himself to the more quiet tasks while the others slumbered. They provided him an excellent chance to mend Noct's ripped clothes, polish the cookware and his daggers, and prepare all the ingredients for their morning meal. On occasion, he even took the time to indulge in the latest issue of _The Life Automotive._

Gladio was first out of the tent. He gave Ignis a grunt of salutation before swigging down a cup of coffee and beginning his morning work out. Ignis was happy to leave him to it.

Prompto was next out, a smile on his face and his camera already in hand. He wandered off, ignoring Ignis's warnings to stay within sight of the haven. The rocky shoreline was treacherous, and it would be all too easy to fall and sprain an ankle. 

Ignis still had plenty of time to decide on a breakfast dish before Noct would be ready to grace them with his presence. It was perhaps a touch unconventional to add sea bass to an omelette, but then, nearly every meal outside the Crown City had been unusual in some way.

A quarter after eight, Ignis began his preparations. Prompto joined him a moment later, a dreamy look on his face. 

"Good morning for photographs?" Ignis asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, totally," Prompto said. "The sun was hitting the waves just right, there was this, like— _glow_ to them that was perfect. You should've seen it."

"I look forward to seeing the pictures tonight," Ignis told him.

Prompto grinned, leaning against the preparation table. "So what's for breakfast?"

Ignis cleared his throat. "I thought I'd try something new," he admitted. "Smoked sea bass omelette with fresh cream and dill."

Prompto's eyes widened. "Noct is so lucky," he said wistfully. "He doesn't even know how good he's got it."

"Save any compliments until you've tasted the dish," Ignis warned him. "I've no idea how this will turn out."

"Uh, it's gonna be delish, if _you're_ making it."

"Come now," Ignis protested, smiling slightly. 

A small groan came from the tent. Noctis, waking up. It was time to begin breakfast in earnest, then, as well as put on another pot of coffee. 

The first sign of trouble came from the cream. Though they'd only just bought it, it seemed to have spoiled already. Shortly thereafter, the camp stove sputtered and ran dry, flames dying. 

Well then. Ignis would just have to cook everything on the campfire itself. It couldn't be that hard. They'd successfully cooked the skewers over the campfire multiple times. 

The pan, however, which had tolerated the heat of the grill, seemed to have significantly more qualms when placed over an open fire. The handle began melting at a truly unfortunate rate and a smell of burning plastic filled the air.

"Oh dear," Ignis remarked to no one in particular and almost instantly ruined a pair of perfectly good oven mitts removing the offending pan from the fire. 

Noct fell from the tent, hair wild and his shirt pulled up at an unseemly angle. "Huh?!" he demanded incoherently.

Ignis cleared his throat. "We're experiencing a few small difficulties," he said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. "No reason to panic."

"No one was panicking until you said that," Prompto told him, clearly on the verge of panic.

"Breakfast has simply been delayed," Ignis announced.

"Delayed?" Noct objected. 

"Easy, Prince Charmless," Gladio said, continuing with his routine as though nothing were the matter.

"And perhaps amended to include skewers," Ignis added.

Prompto pulled out his camera to take a picture of Ignis's utter failure and tripped over a chair. Noct caught him, setting him aright, but it was too late for the chair itself. It fell into the fire pit and went up in flames almost immediately.

"Huh," Gladio grunted, doing yet another push up.

"Whoa," Prompto agreed.

Noct stared at it for a long moment before crossing his arms with a grin. "Time to go shopping."

"It does seem like a good idea to invest in some less flammable camping equipment," Ignis said mildly.

"Uh, so what are we doing for breakfast?" Prompto asked.

"Crow's Nest it is," Noct said. He was pretending to sound resigned, but Ignis caught the flicker of amusement in his tone.

"I'll get the keys," Ignis sighed.


	11. XI.

The train ride across the western contient was …somewhat unpleasant.

Ignis had always been told that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. Apparently no one else had been informed. 

No matter. Ignis made due with a cup of cheap, stale coffee from the train's dining car. He was a hindrance in most everything, now, but that didn't mean he couldn't listen to the news on people's lips. There was talk of a hastily abandoned quarry and an unusual miasma escaping from its depths. Its location coincided with a legend heard long ago about a royal tomb hidden east of the Eusciello Desert.

The others were arguing again. Ignis sipped his coffee, turning his attention inward, and began planning.


	12. XII.

It had been six years since Ignis had last heard Noct's voice. Not a day went by that Ignis didn't think of him. His absence ached like an old wound, as tangible as the absence of a blade after it found its target. 

It hurt worst on his birthdays. 

They celebrated together, always, a warm but somber reminder of the times they'd shared. Dinner and drinks, old stories and Prompto's photographs, elaborately described for Ignis's benefit. He'd regained some of his sight, enough to distinguish allies from enemies, but the fine detail of the photographs often escaped him. 

The mornings were Ignis's, though, and on Noct's birthday, Ignis allowed himself the occasion to wallow in self-defeating grief. Noctis was gone. He had been gone so long, and each year, Ignis slipped a little further away from him, further into the darkness. Ignis had no reason to get up early, now, no good example to set, no moral compass to align himself to.

Ignis lay there, pillow wet, and gave in to despair. 

His hours of meticulous research, of exploration, of payment and coercion, of planning and scheming and pulling everything together could very well still be for naught. Ignis only had four years left. He had so little time left to do everything he could, and yet each day passed like a year.

Ignis missed him, so much he could hardly bear it some days.

Finally, hours or years later, he pulled himself together. Today, no research would be done. Today they would gather to laugh and cry and remember. And this morning, Ignis made breakfast.

Noct's favorite.


	13. XIII.

Ignis woke, well-rested and warm. The ground beneath him was hard and uncomfortable, but there was a familiar weight across his chest, Noct's breath ghosting across his cheek.

Ignis closed his eyes again, breathing it in. Noctis was with him, with _them_ , safe and well. 

But for how long?

Ignis shifted, carefully, giving Noct's arm back to him, and left the tent to greet the dark morning. 

The night before, Ignis had approached him, ungainly and hesitant, like he was fifteen again. He'd felt the weight of a decade of separation and immoral choices pressing impossibly between them, but Noct had reached across the space like it was nothing, pulling Ignis into a hug he hadn't known he'd needed.

Ignis had held on for far too long, and Noct had given him that, too. He had so little time left and still he chose to waste it on Ignis. It'd meant more than Ignis could put to words.

Afterwards, Ignis found he'd forgotten all he'd meant to say. Perhaps there would be time to talk to him away from the others, before the final battle. 

His chance come much sooner than he thought.

Noct emerged from the tent only moments after Ignis had started the water heating.

"I apologize if I woke you," Ignis told him, keeping his voice low.

Noct shrugged. "Guess ten years was finally enough sleep."

He couldn't quite manage the laugh. "I'm afraid we ran out of Ebony years ago," Ignis informed him, "though we were able to save the coffee bean."

Noct laughed. "There's one thing to live for."

Ignis took a steadying breath. "Indeed." He cleared his throat. "I—"

"Wait," Noct said. "I—there's something I want to say, first." He bit his lip. "Thanks, Iggy. For—" his voice caught, "—for everything."

Ignis cleared his throat, carefully setting down the cup he was holding. He didn't wipe his eyes, though his face was wet. "Not quite everything," he said, quiet but firm.

Noct frowned at him. "What?"

"I have a plan," Ignis told him, "if you'll hear it."

"Of course you do," Noct laughed, voice warm, and something small let go in Ignis's chest. He held on, desperately, to the rest of his walls, his barriers. He couldn't fall apart, not now. "Let's hear it."

"To lift the darkness, a sacrifice is needed," Ignis said. Somehow, the words remained steady. "Your sacrifice."

"I know."

"Your spirit must be freed of your body," Ignis said, taking care to speak clearly, "to enable you to follow the Chancellor and release his spirit from where it has remained, trapped and unclean in the crystal."

Noct blinked. Frowned.

Ignis cleared his throat. "I have reason to believe the spirit of the Oracle is waiting—"

"Luna?" Noct breathed.

"The same," Ignis nodded, and continued, "—for you in the Crystal, and with her power, you will together banish the darkness from our Star."

"Ignis," Noct said, voice terribly gentle. "I know. I've made my peace."

"No," Ignis said, forcing the words out. "I—even if you have, Noctis, I have not. A sacrifice is needed to banish the Scourge, but your spirit needn't remain untethered to your body. I believe we have found a way to—to anchor it, as it were. And if you can find your way back in time—"

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. It felt too tenuous a hope, a bare guiding thread blowing in the wind.

When he glanced up, Noct was watching him, eyes dark and serious. "You think it'll work?" he asked, voice low.

"I—it's difficult to say, of course," Ignis tried. "But I—everything stands to reason. Several texts seem to indicate—"

"I'll take your word for it," Noct told him, squeezing his arm. "Thanks, Ignis."

Ignis couldn't breathe. "Save your thanks until the dawn," he said, no more than a whisper.

Noct's expression shifted.

"And for breakfast?" Ignis managed before Noct could say anything.

"Surprise me," Noct told him and smiled.


	14. XIV.

The first rays of sunlight broke through the ruins of the throne room, caressing Noct's face. Ignis barely noticed, his eyes trained on Noct, on his face, his chest, waiting for any sign of movement.

He did not stir.

Ignis felt panic sliding down his throat, pooling thick in his lungs. He'd failed. The sun had finally returned, bringing warmth and light to the people of Eos, and taking with it Ignis's.

"Iggy," Gladio said, a hand heavy on his shoulder.

"Let me be," Ignis said sharply.

"Yeah," Prompto said, voice catching. "Give it another minute at least, big guy. You can live without oxygen for what, six minutes?"

Ignis couldn't answer him. He couldn't hold the words in his mind. Noct's body lay in front of him, still and unmoving. Dead. 

_Please._

"Noct," Prompto whispered, "c'mon. Just this once don't sleep in."

It was enough to startle a laugh out of Ignis, broken and treacherously close to a sob. "Come back," he heard himself whisper, no more than a breath escaping his lungs. "Please." He swallowed, hard, blinked away the tears stinging in his eyes. "I need you." It was out before he'd registered the thought. 

Prompto put one hand on Igins's shoulder, the other tugging Gladio in. Had he heard? Ignis suddenly found he didn't care. He needed Noctis, desperately, pathetically. He'd done everything he could. And—

A breath of wind, Noct's cape fluttering in the wind.

Had his fingers twitched?

A trick of the light, but Prompto was pushing forward. "Noct?" he asked, breathless with hope.

Noct's eyelashes fluttered, slow and heavy, eyes squinting open in the harsh light of the first dawn.

Ignis's breath caught somewhere between hope and despair, suspended in a moment without end.

Noct moved, finally, coughing, a hand clutching at his chest. He pulled his hand away, staring at it, no bloodier than the rest of them, and looked up. "Guess you're stuck with me," he said roughly.

"Noct!" Prompto yelled, pulling him into a hug. "You're alive!"

Noct's mouth quirked. "Looks like it."

"You're—alright?" Ignis managed.

He nodded. "I saw Luna," he said, voice quiet, and Ignis knew, suddenly, the sacrifice Noct had made to return to them. "She says hi."

Prompto wiped at his eyes, still grinning. "Dude," he said and leaned forward again, pulling Noct into another tight hug.

He let go and Noct's gaze found its way to Ignis, his eyes wrinkling with a small, quiet smile. "Thanks."

Ignis nodded, movements jerky and uncoordinated. "Excuse me," he said, pushing the words out, and had to walk away, past the great doors of the throne room. Tears pricked at his eyes, falling unbidden.

Noctis was alive. He was alive and breathing. An impossibility made reality, and Ignis found, suddenly, he wasn't prepared. He hadn't managed to ever truly believe this could be done, in spite of everything. Had known from the moment they stepped foot into the ruins of Insomnia that he may very well have been accompanying Noct to his death. All the fear he'd hidden deep was bubbling to the surface, pouring out of him in great, wracking sobs, fists clenched and his throat tight from the effort of keeping quiet.

Noctis was alive.

He could hear, distantly, Prompto saying, "—yeah, he got some, uh, some bad allergies after the dark. He'll be back in no time, I'm sure."

Prompto was covering for him. _Prompto._ It was enough to pull himself together again, wipe his eyes and pray they weren't too red when he re-entered the throne room.

Noct was still alive, sitting upright, his mouth curled into a smile. 

"Your Majesty," Ignis said, bowing deeply, "welcome home."

Noct rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Ignis? Already?"

"Guys, don't fight," Prompto said, "it's too early for that."

Gladio snorted. "Never too early with these two."

"Speaking of early, what's for breakfast?" Prompto asked. "I'm _starving_."

Ignis blinked. "Breakfast?" It seemed an entirely foreign concept. 

"You know, eggs, pan, a campfire? Delicious coffee? You used to make it for us all the time?"

Igins blinked again. "I ...suppose it does seem in order," he said finally, "though I'm afraid all the best ingredients are in Hammerhead."

"It's cool," Prompto said, pulling something out of his pack. "Don't worry, Iggy, I've got you covered. Check out these granola bars! I even found two different flavors! And none of them have vegetables."

Noct laughed and something loosened in Ignis's chest. Noct was alive and for the first time in a very long time, Ignis felt truly happy.


	15. XV.

Ignis opened his eyes, the golden light of morning falling warm across the sheets. Noct's hair tickled against his cheek, his skin warm under Ignis's fingers. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon lingered in the air, an offering left in the foyer outside their shared room by the servants.

Ignis shifted slightly, lifting a hand to brush Noct's hair back behind his ears, stroke his cheek and watch his eyelashes flutter open, squinting in the sunlight. 

Noct had come back to him, as bright as the sun, burning away whatever darkness had been left, hiding in the crevices of Ignis's heart. 

"My King," Ignis whispered, and Noct tilted his head, leaning in to take Ignis's mouth. 

Ignis let himself break open on Noct's lips, his fingers, his skin, again and again and again. "My Noctis," he murmured into his throat, skin warm under his mouth.

"Breakfast is going to get cold," Noct told him with a smirk. His fingers tangled in Ignis's hair, pulling him back into another kiss, and Ignis lost himself all over again.

This morning, Ignis had something more important to attend to. Breakfast could wait.


End file.
